Il était une fois
by Bareilles
Summary: One Shot Un prince charmant. Une princesse en détresse. Un amour interdit.


**Il était une fois**

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling

**_Blablatage pas si inutile de l'auteur :_** Coucou ! Je dédie ce one shot à **Le Saut de l'Ange .** Pour tout ceux qui lisent les fics du Saut de l'Ange, vous aviez surement remarqués que pendant plus d'une semaine son pseudo était Le Saut de l'Ane... et bien c'était suite à un pari ( stupide je suis d'accord, mais qui m'avais bien fait marrer sur le coup, lol ). Donc **Le Saut de l'Ange**, j'espère que ce one shot te plaira. Gros bisous a toi ! Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson d' Edward aux Mains d'Argent de Danny Eflman, en lisant la fic. Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Correctrice:_ **Lea Delmas ( la grande chasseuse de faute d'orthographe, lol ) **

**ONE SHOT :** _Il était une fois ..._

°

°

°

_Un Prince charmant. Une Princesse en détresse. Un amour interdit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'exactement l'amour ? La souffrance, une malédiction, un bonheur, une bénédiction. Deux âmes se liant pour l'éternité ..._

°

°

°

"- Maman, raconte-moi une histoire."

La mère de la fillette haussa les sourcils tandis qu'elle la bordait. Elle eut une moue mitigée et son regard noisette se reporta sur la petite horloge de la chambre.

"- Pas ce soir, mon trésor. Il est déjà tard et il faut que tu dormes." Répondit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

"- S'il te plait, maman !" Supplia l'enfant en serrant contre elle sa peluche favorite.

"- Chérie, il est vraiment tard. Demain si tu veux."

La petite fille releva ses grands yeux émeraude vers sa mère. Elle la suppliait du regard, mais Hermione secoua la tête, catégorique. La jeune femme connaissait parfaitement ce regard, pour l'avoir contemplé des milliers de fois chez son mari.

"- Mais s'il te plait ! Juste une petite, une toute petite ! S'il te plait, maman !"

"- Allez, juste une petite histoire !" Déclara subitement une voix masculine.

Se retournant, Hermione sourit tendrement. Harry, encore vêtu de sa cape d'Auror, venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre.

"- Papa !" S'écria la fillette en se jetant sur son père.

Ce dernier la réceptionna de justesse. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

"- Elizabeth, retourne sous les couvertures." Ordonna Hermione d'une voix fatiguée.

La petite fille obéit immédiatement. Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa femme et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

"- Alors ta journée ?"

"- Longue et fatigante. Surtout que ta fille ne veut pas se coucher !"

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa progéniture et lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

"- Pourquoi ça jeune fille ?" Questionna t-il innocemment.

Elizabeth cacha, derrière ses mains, le petit rire de complicité qu'elle avait avec son père.

"- Raconte-moi une histoire !" Répéta la jeune Potter.

"- Oh que non ! Tu vas au lit, et sans discuter !" Répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

"- Mais Maman... "

"- Mais 'Mione..."

La jeune femme lança un regard soupçonneux vers son mari. Elle le fixa un instant et soupira, résignée. Quand le père et la fille avaient une idée en tête… impossible de les faire changer d'avis.

"- Harry, tu es un véritable enfant !"

"- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?" Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La fillette eut un petit rire moqueur. Il chuchota discrètement au creux de son oreille.

Elle frissonna au contact du souffle chaud contre sa peau. Rougissant légèrement aux propos plus que coquins d'Harry, la jeune femme s'assit sur le lit de sa fille.

"- Vous avez gagné." Céda t-elle en s'emparant du livre de comtes préférés d'Elizabeth.

"- WOUAI ! Papa t'es le meilleur !" S'exclama la fillette. " Comment tu fais pour toujours la faire changer d'avis ? J'arrive jamais moi !"

Harry approcha du lit la vieille chaise à bascule de la chambre avant d'y prendre place.

"- J'ai des arguments plus que convaincants. " Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione rougit davantage. Elle toussa légèrement pour se donner de la contenance tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit encore plus. S'installant plus confortablement, la jeune femme ouvrit l'épais livre mordoré.

"- Il était une fois, dans un pays très lointain, un horrible et cruel Roi qui régnait sur un grand et vaste Royaume. Le Souverain, possédé par l'orgueil, le pouvoir, et la soif de luxure, plongea ses terres et ses habitants dans la misère et la souffrance. Sa fille, une splendide et généreuse jeune femme, tomba sous le charme d'un jeune Prince venu d'une contrée par delà les mers. Furieux de cet amour, le Roi, aveuglé par sa haine et la destruction du bonheur, fit appel à un sorcier maléfique. Le Souverain promit au Sorcier la main de la belle Princesse s'il parvenait à se débarrasser du jeune Prince. Un combat féroce débuta entre les deux hommes où le Prince en sortit vainqueur. Aveuglé par l'aversion et par l'inclinaison qu'il portait à la fille du Roi, le Sorcier utilisa ses dernières forces pour plonger le Royaume dans un univers glacial et hivernal. La vague de froid tua toute vie dans la région. La neige recouvrit les plaines verdoyantes, les arbres en fleurs et glaça les fleuves et les rivières cristallines. Malheureusement pour le Sorcier cupide, la Princesse et son Prince en furent les seuls survivants..."

_°_

_°_

_°_

_Le Prince admira un instant, le souffle court, la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Du blanc. De la neige à perte de vue. Les fleurs, que sa bien-aimée aimait tant, venaient de disparaitre sous une couche de givre. Les habitants s'étaient transformés en statuts de glace…leurs visages figés dans des expressions de surprise, de peur, d'incompréhension. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Une peur soudaine le parcourut alors que le froid polaire s'insinuait dans ses vêtements aussi sombres que ses cheveux. Une seule pensée le hantait : la retrouver !_

_Et soudain, il la vit. Vêtue d'une ample robe en satin rouge bordeaux, un sourire rayonnant sur ses lèvres bleuies par le froid…s'avançant vers lui, seul point coloré dans ce désert de neige. Le Prince la dévisagea un moment avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui baiser élégamment sa délicate main._

_Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et cela était suffisant. Cela dépassait toutes les paroles du monde. Le jeune homme l'attira à lui et déposa son autre main sur la taille de sa compagne. Cette dernière plaça son bras sur l'épaule de son sauveur. Et c'est dans un tourbillon de neige et de vent gelé qu'ils entamèrent leur danse mortelle._

_Une valse. Tournoyant, encore et encore, sans jamais se lâcher du regard. Un sourire discret, un autre charmeur. Un point rouge et noir au milieu de cette mer glaciale. Tournoyer dans un sens puis dans l'autre sans jamais s'arrêter. Non. Ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter. Toujours continuer. Toujours tourbillonner. _

_Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la Princesse, rompant ainsi le silence de cette étendue blanche. Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du Prince, qui dans une impulsion, accéléra le rythme de leur danse. Plus vite, toujours plus vite sans jamais cesser de tournoyer. _

_Seuls. Ils étaient seuls. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part cette danse. La dernière. Leur dernière dans ce monde d'indifférence._

_Ils dansèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. La robe rouge de la Princesse et la cape noire du Prince virevoltaient autour du couple. Les protégeant de cet univers morne sans plus aucune couleur. Leurs peaux devenaient de plus en plus pâles, engourdies par le froid ambiant. Mais ils continuèrent de danser, de virevolter, de tourbillonner, les yeux dans les yeux. _

_Fatiguée, à bout de force, la Princesse s'agrippa un peu plus fort aux vêtements de son Prince. Les joues rougies par le froid…bientôt ses jambes ne pourraient plus la porter. Sa respiration était saccadée, laissant derrière elle des petits nuages blancs. Son regard noisette croisa alors celui vert émeraude de son compagnon. Un regard encourageant et triste à la fois._

_Leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Un infime espoir de chaleur dans ce monde de glace. Tournoyer. Danser. Virevolter. Poussant un soupir de bonheur la Princesse déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son Prince. Ce dernier sourit, resserrant son emprise sur la taille de sa bien-aimée. Ensemble. Ils étaient ensemble. Plus rien ne comptait… qu'eux deux et leur danse._

_Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? A danser sous cette neige glacée ? Quelques secondes. Une minute. Une heure. Une éternité. Cela importait peu, car ils continuèrent de tourbillonner. La respiration de la Princesse se fit soudain irrégulière. Son regard paniqué chercha celui douloureux de son amant._

_Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de son compagnon. Délicatement, le Prince l'allongea sur la neige. Ses boucles brunes formaient une auréole autour de son visage alors que sa robe aussi rouge que le sang accentuait le teint pâle de la jeune femme. _

_Grelotant de froid, elle leva un regard éteint vers le Prince, qui se pencha vers elle afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Des flocons blancs apparurent, tourbillonnants, tournoyants, imitants la précédente danse des deux jeunes gens. _

_"- Viens avec moi..." chuchota doucement la Princesse en fermant les yeux, vaincue par l'épuisement._

_Fixant le visage endormi de sa bien- aimée, le Prince, le cœur au bord des larmes, s'allongea à ses côtés. Prenant la frêle silhouette entre ses bras, il ferma à son tour les paupières. _

_"- J'arrive."_

_Paralysé par le froid, le cœur du Prince cessa bientôt de battre. Il s'endormit à son tour pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait. Leurs âmes s'envolèrent vers une destination plus chaleureuse, laissant derrière eux deux corps, enlacés, immobiles tels des statuts de glace._

_Seuls les flocons de neige, qui peu à peu recouvraient le corps des deux amants, furent les témoins de leur danse amoureuse. D'une danse qui les menèrent à la mort... à une mort joyeuse... parce qu'elle ne pouvait que les rendre heureux._

_°_

_°_

_°_

Fermant le livre d'un geste lent, la jeune femme eut un sourire. A ses côtés, une magnifique petite fille dormait paisiblement, tenant serrée contre sa poitrine une petite peluche en forme de lapin. Tendrement, la jeune mère remonta les couvertures sur le corps de l'enfant. Elle lui caressa ses cheveux aussi bruns que les siens avant de lui embrasser le front. Sans faire le moindre bruit, la jeune femme posa le livre sur la table et chevet, juste à côté d'une vieille boite à musique.

"- Harry, elle s'est enfin endorm..."

Hermione s'interrompit alors que son regard noisette se posa sur son mari. Ce dernier s'était lui aussi endormi sur la chaise à bascule. Souriant amoureusement, la jeune mère s'empara d'une seconde couverture avec laquelle elle recouvrit son époux. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de se pencher pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

"- Dors bien mon amour." Murmura t-elle avec tendresse.

Sans le moindre bruit, elle sortit de la chambre d'enfant, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à sa fille et à son mari.

Au moment où la porte se fermait, une douce mélodie s'éleva de la vieille boîte à musique. A l'intérieur deux petites figurines, représentant un couple habillé de rouge et de noir, se mirent à _tournoyer sur leurs socles. _

_°_

_°_

_Ils tournoyèrent, tourbillonnèrent, et s'aimèrent bien au delà de leur histoire. L'amour est une souffrance. Elle est une arme, une maladie. Mais elle est aussi le plus fabuleux don de l'homme... Et comme toutes les histoires qui se terminent bien, le Prince et sa Princesse s'aimèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le monde tel que nous le connaissons disparaisse._

_FIN _

_°_

_°_

_°_

**Voilà, commentaires, réactions, menaces de morts... a vous de choisir !**

**Gros bisous a vous tous!**

**Adle Amodio**


End file.
